Maiko drabbles
by Kimjuni2
Summary: Different maiko stories, all after the final episode. They need more love. Different ratings, so you've been warned.
1. I love you

**I´m getting tired that every time i´m looking here on FF i almost only see zutara, i´m really getting sick of it. This isn´t an attack on zutarians, but i feel this way and i think i´m not the only one.**

**Now back to what i was gonna tell. I´m gonna make maiko drabbles ,different themes, just what comes up in my head :P They need more love and if you have any ideas then please say it, i would love to write it xD**

* * *

**This one takes place after their kiss in the final episode.**

**I love you**

The sun shined inside, glowing on the couple, giving them a gold look. The kiss they had longed for since the day of black sun was more then they could ever dream of. It was a new beginning, with a fresh start. They embraced each other for a while, glad to be in each others arms again.

Zuko slowly took his arms off her, till her hands, holding them and looking in her eyes, head resting against hers. He had so much to say to her, but the words never came out, he probaly wouldn't want to.

"I will help you get ready ,Zuko, you have a coronation to go to.'' She said, smiling as lovely as ever. She could stay in his arms forever, but he had to go in half an hour.

"Mm, okay" Giving her a sweet kiss on the lips and walking over to the closet.

oOo

Mai tied the last knot and told him to turn around. "Wow ,you really do like like a Fire Lord, a handsome one."

"Thanks ,Mai , I couldn't do this without my beautiful girlfriend." He smiled back. "My lord, the avatar awaits you in the placa, and the coronation begins in 30 minutes." Zuko nodded and the servant walked away.

"Well let's go then." He gave out his hand , wich she took and leaded her to the placa.

When they arrived, Mai wished him good luck, giving him a quick kiss before going to the crowd.

oOo

Evening

"Oh oh oh, and then we fell of the airship but not completly and.." Sokka was more blabbering than talking about his actions at Sozin's Comet. While he was talking Mai wishpered something in Zuko's ear, making him smile.

"We're in the garden if you need us." Zuko said to their friends. Getting up with Mai and headed towards the garden.

Both walking in silence, enjoying each others company, leaning against each other, arms linked. They walked over to the pond, sitting in front of it.

"Mai?" "Yeah?" "I want to ask you something and i want you to be honest." Mai lifted her eyebrows but nodded. "How did you feel when I left you with only a letter, i know you said some things in the boiling rock, but not how you felt. I know i caused you a lot of pain, so please tell me."

He never took his eyes of hers. "Well... I...uh, I felt heartbroken, angry, confused, lonely as if my heart was broken and I .. I cried." When she told him this, her eyes were glimming with unrold tears. Zukos eyes got wide, he looked down. Feeling like a jerk, how could he had done this to her. She was the greatest thing ever happend to him. He had to explain to her.

"Mai," lifting her chin and looking in her eyes again "I'm sorry, I really am sorry. I should have told you in person or what I was going to do, but I was afraid you would be angry or wanted to come. If you had come I was afraid of losing you, I thought you would be safe here, eventuly you ended up in my mess and almost got yourself killed."

He took a deep breath before continueing "I know i can't turn it back now, but if could, then i would had take you with me and if you could ever forgive me I ..."

He was cut of by a kiss. He blinked a few times before leaning in deeper. She didn't want to hear more, his reason was enough and his eyes told her he was more sorry than she could imagine.

They broke the kiss, both catching breath. "You're already forgiven Zuko."She said nuzzeling her lips against his. He smiled, he know what he wanted to say.

"Mai, i love you ." "And i love you too, Zuko." With that they leaned in and kissed like never before.

* * *

**Okay this was my version of what would happen after the coronation and their kiss. And i wanted them to say those 3 words , cause they didn't say it at loud in the series :D**

**Remember ideas are welcome, and don't forget Review =)**


	2. Fountain, bedroom, love

**Here is the second part of the maiko drabbles. Thanks 4evermaiko for the idea.**

**This one takes place in Ba Sing Se after the war, where the gaang is. **

* * *

**Fountain, Bedroom, love**

"Aang!! What are you doing to my baby sister!" Before Sokka could torn them apart, he struggeld, falling to the ground, by toph, who was laughing hysterical. "Sokka let them, okay?" Suki said ,helping her boyfriend up. "Fine, sorry aang, it's fine, just don't kiss when I'm around." With that he walked back inside.

"Iroh, I want to prank Zuko and Mai, got any ideas?"Toph said, smiling evily. "Hmm," He stroked his beard, looking over at his nephew and his girlfriend. "Ty lee told me a story that they felt on top of each other in a fountain, maybe you could redo it!" Now Toph was smiling brighter then before. "Okay old man, here's the plan." She leaned over and wishpered the plan in Iroh's ear.

"Hey ,why don't we all take a lovely walk in the sunset?" Iroh suggested, who couldn't stop grinning. Everyone nodded and walked outside. "You okay uncle?" Zuko asked. "Perfect, now go!"

**oOo**

After walking for a while they reached a grand fountain with lights. It was pretty quiet, besides the gaang. Toph who walked over to Iroh said that he should make Mai and Zuko closer to the fountain. He nodden and walked over to his nephew and Mai.

"Nephew, Mai I would be honord if I could call you niece, since you and my nephew are deeply in love." Mai blushed. "That's okay Iroh, thanks." "Call me uncle!" He slowly pushed them to the fountain and then walked away.

Mai and Zuko both looked at each other and then shrugged, confused about what had happend. Before they could think or talk any further Toph putted her feat with a punch on the ground, that made the ground move by zuko and mai. Causing them to fall backwards in the fountain.

Toph laught so hard that she layed on the ground. Iroh joined after a few minutes. The gaang looked at Mai and Zuko, shocked about what had happend. They lay on top of each other, Mai above and Zuko beneath him.

At first they were angry and glared daggers at Toph but when they looked back at each other they smiled. Zuko placed his hand on Mai's neck pulling her towards him. Slowly kissing her. Katara and Suki awwwd and was smiling and sokka well, was laughing.

They broke apart and gazed lovely at each other. "Seems it happens to us a second time ,huh. We might think of a revenge"Mai said, causing Zuko to smile as he kissed her again.

**oOo**

"Oh that was pure fun, i've never laughed that hard before." "Yeah ,thanks toph, we're wet but it was fun, it reminds me of my childhood with Mai, so thanks." "Wait ,what... you thank me, but... how.. I made fun of you and mai and you thank me, you're supposed to be angry." "Well i aren't." He didn't lie, but he was thinking about what Mai said, a rematch will come and Toph won't see it coming. Toph sighed and walked upstairs towards her bedroom.

"Come Zuko, I think we better get some dry clothes and then go to bed too." He nodded and followed her upstairs.

When they reached the bedroom, mai closed the door behing them. They packed their pyjamas and started declothing. To tease Zuko, she declothed slowly. Zuko stopped when he was done, looking at her, he admired her figure, her hips, legs, everything was perfect. His breath was taken away and his hart was pounding hard. Ofcourse he had seen her like this a few times, but it was still a bit new and amazing too.

He was so lost in thought, that he didn't saw she was dressed again, until she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Did you like what you saw?" "Hmm, i loved it" And he kissed her again, leading her to their bed.

* * *

**I hope you all like it, i try to upload once a week or in the weekend =)**

**Please review**


	3. Babysitting

**First, everyone thank you so much for the kind reviews and the welcome critique. I sorta have bad news, school is giving tests, 4 at most ,once a week, so it will be hard to write. But i will try ofcourse =) I don't know why I wrote this chapter about the winter, while it's pretty hot outside now, i lvoe spring :D**

**This drabble will be about Mai and Zuko babysitting Mai's little brother Tom Tom, but i call him just Tom :P Tom Tom is here 3 and half years old and can speak, Mai's 17 and Zuko is turning 18.**

* * *

**Babysitting**

It was a cold winter day, it even snowed in the Firenation, wich was pretty weird. So everyone in the Firenation prepared for this cold winter.

Mai's parents ,who lived two streets away of the palace, were invited by some high political friends of Mai's dad. It would be a whole day, so they couldn't really take care of Tom Tom, who loved getting attention. They had asked a few days before ,if Mai could babysit Tom Tom. Mai first wasn't too happy with it, but after a talk with Zuko, she agreed.

So this morning ,her parents would bring Tom Tom, they could arrive any minute and she was nervous. She never really had a good relation with her parents, they did change after the war, accepting Mai more. Her mother even would want to shop or something like that with her. It was as if her mother wasn't even hers, but she sorta liked the change.

"My Lady, your parents have arrived, they're in the hall." Said the servant, he bowed and walked away. Mai took a deep breath and leaved hers and Zukos room.

When she arrived, her mother stood up and hugged her daughter. "I'm really glad you're doing this, you can buld a relation with your brother," Her mother looked than to her father and nodded, "We have to go now Mai, we'll pick Tom Tom up tomorrow morning. I'll see you two than and take good care of him." She handed Tom Tom over to Mai and leaved the palace with her husband.

Mai sighed and walked towards Zukos study, knowing she could use some help. When she knocked, no said or reply came, so she opened the door with her free hand. She looked around in the room, Zuko wasn't there, she frowned and walked to the dining hall.

Before she entered, she felt a soft kiss on her neck. Knowing who it was, turning around and smiling.

"I already wondered where you where." She said playfully.

Zuko laughed. "I got hungry and I see your parents brought Tom Tom." He ruffled the boys hair, who giggled at it. "So are you joining, my for lunch?"

Mai smiled, took his hand and walked into the dining hall.

**oOoOoOoOo**

After the lunch they had gone to the inside garden. Tom Tom was playing with Zuko. Jumping upon Zuko, playing tag, hide and seek with his sister too. Mai never thought she would have fun with her little brother ,until now. Everytime when she looked at Zuko, saw she a different one. She had heard him say , that he was afraid of childeren, afraid to be his father. She know better than that, she knows he will be a great father to their childeren, Tom Tom proved that and Mai was greatfull for it.

The rest of the day went the same. Tom Tom being excited about everthing, hugging or holding hands with his sister and Zuko and laughing a lot.

After dinner, they decided to go outside in the snow, walking in the garden. Tom Tom saw duck and run to it. Zuko looked to Mai, who was shivering through the layers of clothes.

"Mai, come here." As they stopped. He held his arms open, inviting her. Mai walked directly into his arms, enjoying the heat he gave of as firebender and leaned against him, looking over at his brother. "Better now?" Zuko wishpered softly in her ear.

"Yes, a lot better, I could stay in your arms forever."Mai said, smiling and nuzzeling her head in the crook of his neck.

After a few minutes of silence, Mai decided to speak. "Zuko, you will be a great father." Looking him right in the eyes when she said that.

He smiled warmly at her, giving her a soft, sweet kiss. "Thank you, and I know you will be a great mother too, i love you." He gazed down at her lovely, wich she returned.

"I love you too." And leaned up to kiss him. Arms wrapped around his shoulder, closing the gap between them. He had his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. It wasn't till then, that a snowball headed their way and hitted their heads.

First they looked a bit angry, but then laughed. When they saw Tom Tom making another one, they decided to join the game as well.

**oOoOoOoOo**

In their bedroom, Tom Tom looked so tired, that he could fall a sleep any time. When they all got changed ,they got into bed, Tom Tom between Mai and Zuko.

"Did you had a great day ,Tom Tom?" Zuko asked. The boy nodded and closed his eyes slowly and felt into a deep slumber.

"Goodnight Tom Tom." Both Zuko and Mai said. Giving each other a sweet kiss, biding each goodnight and joined Tom Tom into a deep slumber.

_Babysitting my brother, was nicer than i thought it would be, might as well happen more often._ Mai thought, giving tom tom a light kiss, wrapping her arm around her brother and got to sleep.

**I hope you all like it, ideas are welcome for the next chapter. **

**And don't forget, review.**


	4. Family

_Thank you all for the kind reviews, i really appreciate it ;D _

_This oneshot takes place 5 year after the war, there will be a family reunion and something unexpected._

_Mai -21 and Zuko-22_

* * *

**Family**

It is mit summer, sun slowly coming up, giving the ocean a beautiful glow. It was perfect, the weather changed fast, from warm to warmer. It was always like that on Ember Island.

Taking a deep breath, looking around to the sleeping form in bed. Normaly it was Zuko, who rised with the sun and stood up by dawn, was now sleeping like a baby. She let him, she know he hadn't slept well the past weeks. She walked over to the bed, to his side and sat down. She moved some dark hair out of his face before caressing his cheek. He shived under her touch, making his eyes slowly open, when he saw her face, he smiled.

"Hey babe" He said soft but lovely too, he stroked his hand against her cheek, getting up and gave her a soft kiss.

"Hi, have you slept well?" Mai said ,nuzzeling her face in his neck, linking their hands.

"Yes, thanks to you, I needed that." He wishpered in her ear. He moved his lips from her ear to her neck, kissing, tracing it slowly. Mai moand softly in his ear, he never got tired of the sound, so he turned to her mounth and kissed her.

The continued this, till a servant knocked a hour later, saying that their family had arrived. They got dressed and headed downstairs. Zuko was excited, he hadn't seen his uncle in 4 months and was glad to see him again. Mai's father and mother came once in two weeks visiting their daughter and son in law. Mai never expected that she and Zuko would get along with her parents, they adored Tom Tom, but her parents were always afraid with their position.

"Nephew, niece!" Iroh came up from the seat and walked over to give them a big hug. "It's good to see you two again."

"It's good to see you too uncle Iroh." Mai said, they broke their hug and she walked over to her uncle chung.

Iroh noticed something different about Mai, he never seen her glow like that, it only could mean on thing, but he would hear it when the time is right. He then dragged his nephew to the garden, saying that he had a surprise for him.

"Hello son" Zuko looked shocked, it couldn't be his mother, it couldn't, he search for her so long, by sending small troups and now there she stood. His mounth opened but no sound came out, so he drew her into a hug.

"Mom, is it really you?" He said softly, many emotions in his head. She nodded in his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're finally here, not only for me, but for Azula too."

"And I can meet my daughter in law!" She said laughing, Zuko blushed, but smiled anyway. "Let's go inside ,my son."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After a whole family reunion ,they decided to go to bed. Mai brushed her hair in front of the mirror, thinking about how she would tell her husband the news. When he took out his shirt, putting his sleepy pants on, she decided to tell him.

She walked up to him, giving him a lovely kiss. She pulled a few inches away from his face, looking him deep in the eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant..... 2 months almost 3." First she saw a schock in his eyes, but it relaxed and he smiled warmly at her, pulling her to him and kissed her.

When they pulled away, they wrapped their arms around each other. "You're pregnant, it's amazing, i love you Mai."

"I love you too" And kissed him once again. When they headed to bed, they lay closer to each other, Zuko had his arm protectively around her stomach, as they both thought about their child, that would enter the world in a few months.

It was a new beginning for them, where neither could wait for.

* * *

_Ok this a shorter chapter, I try to make every chapter at least 900 till 1000 words. I hope you all like it, if you have an idea then tell me and don't forget to review._

_Kimjuni2_


	5. Boiling rock, redone

**Thanks everyone for the kind reviews, really appreaciated =) I'm happy cause i''ve seen the most awesome trailers ever, from Avatar the Last airbender ****.com/watch?v=Tz3HOUtHXCU&playnext_from=TL&videos=eGM2o2r7LXs&feature=sub**** And Twilight eclipse ****.com/watch?v=LFG3ObNZYx0&playnext_from=TL&videos=Tj3pnQv3zsU**** you must see them, cause they're wicked awesome! And I'm happy cause the weather is so nice hot :D**

**Anyway this drabble about Maiko will be at the Boiling rock, in my version how. I dreamed of it a few nights and I thought why not sharing it with you guys. So here it is :D I know the title sucks, but whatever :P**

* * *

**Boiling Rock, redone**

"Save it, you're betraying your country!" Mai said angry and confused too.

"That's not how I see it." Zuko said. He didn't want to fight with her, he didn't wanted to leave her, but he had no choise. Did she actually know how much she meant to him? Did she understand the reason? Apprently not, otherwise she wouldn't be here, heartbroken. _Heartbroken_, the word hurted him more than he realised, he never wanted to hurt her, he thought she would be save then. He was stupid to believe that, he should had take her with him, unless he still could.

He walked closer to her, when she looked at him with watery eyes, he stopped. He sighed deeply and decided to tell her his fathers plans, knowing he should have done this earlier.

"Remember when I came out of the war meeting"She nodded slowly and he whispered back, knowing the guard can't hear it. "I heared terrible things, I only said that if they wanted to fight against the Earth Kingdom they should do something about their hope, father sorta loved the plan. But when I said that ,Azula interupted me, saying that besides destroying their hope, we also have to burn the earth kingdom to the ground." He took a deep breath before continuing again. "At that moment, I realized how stupid this war actually is and that I've been at the wrong side and that's it's my destiny to help the avatar."

Now that he finished the whole war meeting reason, couldn't Mai actually not saying one word. She stood there with a blank face, but with some fear in it too.

"I know, that I should had told you right after the meeting, about all of this and my plans. But I couldn't stand to see you crying or getting angry at me, saying how stupid all of this is, but I was afraid too. But I want you to know that my feelings for you haven't changed, they never will, I love you, more than you might realise. I'm so sorry ,Mai."

At his last words, he saw a tear rolling down her cheek. He walked towards her, wiping slowly her tears away and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't push him away or got angry, he was gratefull for that. He moved his head into her neck, realising by now how much he missed her and she him too.

"Mai?" He wishpered softly in her ear. She mmmed against his shoulder. "Come with me, come with me to the others, the avatar, I should had asked this before."

She pulled away, shocked that he now asked this. He wanted her to be with him? She was supposed to be angry, confused, hurt, but when she looked into his eyes, got the apologize and lovely words in return, she couldn't say no or staying mad at all. She smiled and nodded slowly, he smiled back and kissed her on the lips.

When he pulled away, he said the plan, knowing that Sokka would start a prison fight, that would be their prison break.

"Ma'am, there's a riot going on, I'm here to protect you!" The guard said, walking in the cell. Mai stood before Zuko and nodded at him. Zuko fired fire to the guard and Mai pinned him to the wall as they run out of the cell, they locked the door and runned towards the place where Sokka would be.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hey Zuko and waahrg, why,how ,when, what? What's she doing here?" Sokka who was shocked to see Mai with Zuko.

"She's coming with us," Sokka was going to interrupted but Zuko cut him off. "I won't leave her again, Sokka, I've hurt her enough, you should know that, when we were heading to here. I love her and you can't change my mind, that's final!"

Instead of getting angry, Sokka smiled, knowing that feeling too well. "Alright, she can come too, I know she never really wanted to hurt us, the only problem will be Katara, but we'll see that then."

"Thanks Sokka., so what's the plan?"

"All we need to do is getting to the gondala's"

"And how do we do that?" Zuko said

"I'm not sure." Was Sokka's reply

"Urggh, I thought you thought this through."Zuko said getting angry and annoyed.

"I thought you told me, not to think everything through! " said Sokka.

"Maybe not everything, but this is kind of important!!" Zuko sighed

"I think your girlfriends are taking care of that"Chit chang siad, pointing at the girls who where at the 3rd floor , by the warden.

"Sorry Uncle." Mai said, when she saw her uncles confused look, when they tied him. "let's go."

**oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

_On the gondala._

"Wait who's that?" Hakoda asked, Zuko, Sokka and Mai walked to the window, looking down at the platform.

"That's a problem, it's my sister and her friend." Mai looked shocked, she hadn't thought of Azula. And Azula didn't know she was betrayed by her.

Azula picked chains from the guard behind her and runned towards the end of the platform, made some moves as bleu fire appeard. She made a jet of bleu fire and locked the chains around the line (cable) and headed towards the gondala, while Ty lee runned on it.

"This is a rematch i've been waiting for." Suki said.

"Me too." Zuko said. Before Zuko and Suki got out of the gondala, Sokka hold them off.

"Wait, Zuko blast a huge fire towards you sister and Ty lee, that will lead them of and then you use some sort of yet to move this thing faster, alright?" Sokka said, knowing that if Azula would know, Mai betrayed her, it would be a battle about death or live.

Zuko nodded, he got out of the gondala and sended a huge fire ball at his sister and Ty lee. Azula loosed balance and fell, before she endend in the boiling lake, she used her fire to send her on land, Ty lee had jumped back to the platform. With that, Zuko used a lot of fire ,to move the gondala. They reached the end in a few seconds.

"Well, that was fun, let's go!" Suki said, slightly disappointed, that she didn't got ehr rematch, but she got over it.

"Sorry ,Warde, your record has officialy broken" Hakoda said to the tied man and run away.

"Azula has an airship, were we can get out of here!" Mai said, pointing towards it.

"Let' go guys!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo**

_In the airship_

It was almost evening, Hakoda and Sokka where by the steering-weel, while the others where sleeping.

Mai layed against Zuko, who had his arms around her, showing of some warmth. She was happy they were together again and only wanted to say one thing, before sleeping.

"Zuko?"

"Hm, yes Mai?"

"I love you too." While she said that, she smiled wider than she ever had, wich Zuko returned before kissing her, a feverish kiss she returned, when they pulled away, Mai turned her back to him and took his arm around her, holing his hand and snuggled closer, before drifting into a peachfull sleep.

* * *

**Okay this was it then, i hope you all like it, having ideas, then say it xD**

**Don't forget to review! **

**And have a nice weekend!!**


	6. Remember

**First, thank you all for the kind reviews, it really is appreciated! And thanks for reading! I was sick last week, and I didn´t feel like writing, my stomach probaly agreed with that :P I got a new idea from FireLadyMai.**

**It will take place a year after Sozin's comet, begin summer, Mai, Zuko, Aang and Katara are there ,to take a break. They are on Ember Island. **

**Remember**

_**Zuko's Pov**_

It was a long time ago, since I had break from firelord stuff. Aand probaly was too, being avatar was not exactly great, he had to attend many peace meetings and he couldn't hold it out any longer too. As well as our girlfriends. I know what day it was, it was exactly a year, that Mai and I are a couple, she's probaly thinking I forgot it, but I've planned something special. I couldn't stop thinking about a few nights ago, when Mai and I where alone, in our room...

"Zuko." Aang said, who interrupted my thoughts and who I was training firebending. Well we're sparring.

"You're far away, thinking about tonight?" He added and grinned.

I sighed, knowing I had told him about my plan. "Yeah, well let's get back to fire bending, let me see if you can controle green fire now, baldy!"

He put a face on, that made me laugh, before standing in position.

_**Mai's Pov**_

I'm so glad we're taking a break! Zuko was way to busy, I didn't see him most of the time, only the night or over lunch. I wasn't like it was killing me, but it was grazy. So i suggested to take a break and he glady agreed. Today it was Zuko and mine's first anniversary ,we're a year together and it's like he's forgotten it. It made me a little bit angry, I couldn't understand why or how he could forget that!

Now here I was, laying on a blanket on the Firelords private beach. Katara was in the water, practicing some new moves. We became big friends after the war, especialy when we where in Ba Sing Se with the gaang.

"Lunch is ready, My lady." My favorite servant, Saya, said. I smiled and nodded in response.

"Katara, lunch is ready, are you coming?" I yelled, she looked up and came out of the water.

"Well, let's go and get our boys!" I laughed softly and walked with her to the guys.

As we walked up to the hill, we saw them firebending. It was a little strange, to see green fire but on the other side it looked pretty cool. The guys looked up from what they were doing and walked over to us. I wrapped my arms around Zuko's neck and he his arms around my waist. I kissed him on the lips, wich he deepend. We pulled away and were out of breath.

"Lunch is ready, you coming?"

He smiled and kissed me again.

"I'll take that as a yes." I grinned, looking him in the eyes. He laughed, I love the sound, I hadn't heared it in a long time.

He took my hand in his as we walked back to his house.

_**Zuko's pov**_

I looked very often at Mai, who didn't seem to be mad or angry or annoyed, but she can hide it. Even she doesn't do that anymore since Sozins Comet. Lunch went quickly, we laughed, talked about the usual things. After that we went to the beach, Aang and Katara runned like little kids in the water, splashing each other and kissing.

I layed with Mai on the beach, enjoying her company. We were kissing, whispering softly, cuddeling. I missed this a lot. I hoped Mai hadn't gone to our backroom, I had putted candles, rose petals and her present there.

"Zuko, do you know what day it is?" Mai asked me.

I hadn't noticed our kiss was broken. I looked over at the sea, the sun was slowly getting under, then I looked back.

"I know, just you wait." I smiled, wich she returned ,before I kissed her again.

Katara walked towards us, who was sandy and wet.

"Hey, Mai, wanna go to the market?" She asked, before picking up the towel. I didn't really understand why she would need a towel, she's a waterbender, so she could've wiped it off.

I then looked at Mai, who was thinking.

"Alright, let's gets some better clothes one, see you later Zuzu." She kissed me lightly and walked with Katara to the house.

Normaly I would get annoyed when someone calls em Zuzu, but with Mai it's different. I looked over to Aang ,who was smiling very evil at me.

"Aang, why are you laughing like th...Aahhrg!"

"Hahah, oh I got you sifu Hotmen."He laughed.

Arrg, that kid, I should had expected that wave, now all I need is a payback.

He stopped when he saw my face and swam deeper in the ocean. _"Now it's payback time."_ I thought.

_**Mai's Pov**_

Katara and I walked into a few stores, getting some nice clothes. Now that the war is over, you can buy even Earth, Water and Fire Nation clothes.

I'm still wondering, about what Zuko is planning. It seems that he haven't forgotten what day it is. But we haven't done anything and that bothered me.

"Mai, mai, are you there."

I looked over to Katara, who had a huge smile on her face, she probaly had noticed I was not paying attention to anything.

"Thinking about Zuko, mmm?"

I sighed, she sorta was like a second Ty lee, but with less pink clothes.

"Well, yeah, a little." I answered in a small voice.

"Well, let's get back then!"

I don't know why, but it's like she knows more than I do.

_**Zuko's Pov**_

"Hi, Mai, how was shopping?"

I wrapped my arms around, and rested my head on her shoulder, now that I'm standing behind her.

"It was nice, I buyed some things, you get to see it later. Wasn't there something you wanted to show me?"

"Hmm, first we have dinner, alone on the beach and then you get to see the rest."

I kissed her on the neck and walked then towards the kitchen.

_**ON THE BEACH**_

Me and Mai were watching the sunset, we had ate already and were now enjoying each others company. It is very lovely, watching the sunset, Mai between my legs, her back against my chest, her head in the crook of my neck and my arms around her. I couldn't think of anything else right now, only Mai.

Now that the sun was almost gone, I took Mai's hand in mine and leaded her back to the house, to our room.

_**BEDROOM, beach house**_

"Zuko, can I ask you something?"

I turned around and looked at her. Nodding, for her to continue.

"Do you remember what day it actualy is today?"

All I did was nodding and walked to our room. I heard that Mai followed me, maybe a little angry, but I can change that.

"Zuko, did you even hear me?"

"I did, now open the door."

She scowled at first ,before opening the door. I heard her gasping, she was shocked. I leaded her further in the room, to the bed, were we sat on.

"Happy anniversary ,Mai!" I smiled and kissed her, hiding the box behind me.

"Happy anniversary, I..uh... I thought you had forgot it," "I love you."She added after a few seconds of silence.

"And I love you too."

"Mai?"

"yeah?"

"Will you marry me? Becoming my wife, my Fire Lady?" I hold out the box, with the necklace in it.

She looked shocked at first, but then smiled and tears were forming.

"Yes, yes I will, i love you Zuko!"

I wrapped the necklace on her neck and kissed her.

_**Mai's Pov**_

"Happy anniversary ,Mai!" He smiled and kissed me. He didn't forget it, I was really relieved.

"Happy anniversary, I..uh... I thought you had forgot it," "I love you."I added after a few seconds of silence.

"And I love you too." Oh god, I love how he says that, kinda sexy.

"Mai?" Zuko interrupted my thoughts, he looks a little nervous, I wonder why.

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me? Becoming my wife, my Fire Lady?" He hold out a box, opened it as I saw the necklace in it.

I was shocked at first, but then smiled and tears were forming, I was overwelmed with emotions.

"Yes, yes I will, i love you Zuko!"

He putted the necklace on my neck and kissed me. This day couldn't get any better. I will always remember this day.

**Well this was it ! Sorry that it took me so long, but school goes first.**

**Sorry for the grammar faults, I really hate grammar. Anyway ideas are welcome and don't forget to review!**

**Xoxo,**

**Kimjuni2**


	7. Authors Note

**Sorry guys for not uploading. I´ve been busy with school, cause important tests are coming. So I´ll try to upload once a week, but I don´t promise anything. And thanks for the ones who reviews and who read my story :D**

**I lack a bit at inspiration, so if you have a theme in mind ,then tell me.**

**I have a few ideas, tell me wich one you like and I will write it.**

**#1 Birthday**

**#2 Missing you**

**#3 something with a song, you know lyrics xD**

**#4 Comfort**

**#5 Prom**

**So the one with the most votes, will be writen by me.**

**XoXo**

**~~~~ Kimjuni2**


End file.
